


Wayhaven One-Shots and drabbles.

by Clovermine



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermine/pseuds/Clovermine
Summary: Various one-shots and drabbles surrounding my Detective Celeste Bennett and her life. Multiple pairings, both Unit Bravo genders will likely be included.The stories will likely share no common theme to tie them together. I like to write based on word and sentence prompts and that is what this is a collection of.
Relationships: Adam Du Mortain/Female Detective, Farah Hauville/ Female Detective, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Mason/Female Detective
Kudos: 8





	1. Nate and Celeste: Prompt- Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Wayhaven Chronicles. I claimed no ownership of canon characters and settings. They belong to Seraphinte games or Mishka Jennings. I am simply playing in her sandbox. 
> 
> Detective Celeste Bennett and any other of the OCs that may or may not pop up belong to me. 
> 
> These stories are Celeste centric and they exist in the Wayhaven universe but I will also be posting some background/Headcannond stuff that is special to my Detective. Some characters maybe OOC but I will try and do Mishka's characters justice. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in nearly a decade and have just started getting back into fanfiction, I am a little rusty but we are trying this once more. Thanks for stopping by.

The breeze was cooler tonight, rustling through the leaves of the trees that lined both sides of the scenic Wayhaven downtown. The green leaves are beginning to turn to vibrant yellows and oranges. A sign that summer was ending and fall was going to start soon.

  
Celeste had always loved fall. It wasn’t her favourite season but she enjoyed the haunting beauty as the old leaves fell to the ground, prepping the trees and the residents of their small town for the frozen season to come. The old leaves would decay, fertilizing the soil so that new leaves could grow come spring.

  
She shoved her hands in her pockets, shielding them from the cool breeze as she moved down the street. She had gotten out of the office earlier then she had expected and was taking her time on the way to one of the local restaurants for her dinner date. A smile found her face despite her usually stoic disposition at the thought of the man she was meeting

  
Nathaniel Sewell had been a surprise. Something unexpected and precious that she hadn’t been able to predict. She had decided years earlier on her incoming spinsterhood. She had terrible luck with boyfriends, specifically the long term ones. Betrayal and infidelity were normal in the people she brought into her life and she was done being let down. She was the common denominator, so she pulled herself from the equation.

  
She was self-aware. She knew that she was odd, in the way she looked at the world in the way she interacted with it. She didn’t forget things, she noticed everything, she was bad with people and was hard to get to know. She had inherited secret-keeping from her mother, and held hers close to her chest, keeping her warm and safe from a world that had always rejected people like her.

  
Perhaps that's why her current situation came as a shock. Find herself somehow adopted into a found family of vampires. She still wasn’t sure how that had happened, she certainly hadn’t been easy to get along with in the first months they had known each other.

  
On top of that, she had found herself in a new relationship. One she had trouble stopping or even slowing down. It felt like they stumbled into each other and she hadn’t been able to catch herself. All of the boundaries and walls she set up, she had let them down. Letting them dissolve around her so she could lose herself in warm brown eyes, in the comfort of an embrace and the soothing sound of a steady heartbeat.

  
She shook her head, trying to bring her face back to neutral as she continued down the street stopping in front of the restaurant. She stopped, pulling out her phone to check the time. She was still fifteen minutes early. She moved to sit on the bench in front of the small Italian bistro the had decided on for dinner this evening. She shivered as the cool wood of the bench hit her nylon covered skin, tugging her jacket her a little tighter as she settled to wait.

  
She turned her eyes back to the sky. Studying the stars once more as she listened to the sound of the citizens of Wayhaven go about their lives around her.

  
Maybe this was her spring. Maybe it's the old disappointments and traumas can lie at her feet and she can start something new, something vibrant and beautiful.

  
Logically she knew that was a ridiculous metaphor, the seasons were a never-ending cycle that came no matter how much people asked for the warmth to never leave but right now, in this quiet moment, where she was able to fully catch her breath she felt like something new and wonderful was blooming around her and she was excited to see what would grow here. She frowned at the thought.

  
She blamed Nate for her unfortunate sentimental streak. She opened her eyes as she felt someone sit beside her. She turned her head, smiling to see Nate had joined her. She reached out instinctively to take his gloved hand in her bare one, her heart stuttering as he returned her smile with a heart-stopping one of her own.

  
“I’m sorry you had to wait, I hope you weren't here for long.” He said after a moment. “I stopped by the station to pick you up but Len said you had left early.” She squeezed his hand.

  
“I haven’t been here long, I finished up early and decided I didn’t want to spend any more time in my office. “ She said a smirk taking over her face as she leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek, “Besides you're worth the wait.” She whispered, smiling to herself as his cheeks coloured. He turned his head and kissed her properly, cupping the side of her face with his hand, the kiss was so gentle it stole her breath away and warmed her chilled body. She pulled back, dark blue eyes meeting brown.

  
“Ready for dinner?” he asked just as breathless as she felt. She nodded standing, keeping their hands entangled as they moved to the restaurant, content to be together once more.

  
She smiled to herself again as he opened the door ushering her in, reminding her of one of those romance movies that Tina made her watch.

  
She knew, in moments like this, if winter ever came for her again, she would never find spring again.


	2. Celeste- The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Celeste discovers the Supernatural world before Book 1
> 
> Celeste, especially young Celeste is impulsive and hyper obsesses about things. . In this universe, she is a runaway looking for answers in dark corners and ends her adventure with secrets, answers, her first Tattoo and a criminal record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Wayhaven Chronicles. I claimed no ownership of canon characters and settings. They belong to Seraphinte games or Mishka Jennings. I am simply playing in her sandbox.
> 
> Detective Celeste Bennett and any other of the OCs that may or may not pop up belong to me.
> 
> These stories are Celeste centric and they exist in the Wayhaven universe but I will also be posting some background/Headcannond stuff that is special to my Detective. Some characters may be OOC but I will try and do Mishka's characters justice.
> 
> I haven't written anything in nearly a decade and have just started getting back into fanfiction, I am a little rusty but we are trying this once more. Thanks for stopping by.

It was a cold night in Paris that night she walked through the courtyard of the Cathedral of Notre Dame. The teen runaway had been in Paris a few weeks, following a trail of crumbs to what was likely another dead end, though she wished it was another puzzle piece, a clue to what was being hidden from her, what had always been hidden from her.

She sighed, shoving her hands into the jacket of her too-thin jacket, regretting that she had grabbed a thicker one when she had left Wayhaven, with the clothes on her back, a few thousand dollars and a stolen jeep she had jacked from a neighbour.

Proving again that she was the fuck up the town always thought she was. That her mother thought she was. She tried to shake Rebecca from her mind. Her brown eyes gave her nothing. No disappointment, no anger…. Just nothing. It wasn’t an unfamiliar look, Celeste couldn’t remember a time where her mother wasn’t hiding her emotions from her, from everyone. It had been that way for as long as she could remember. Sometimes she thought she could see something behind it, the carefully curated expression that made Agent Rebecca Bennett good at what her job.

Unfortunately, she didn’t need an agent. She needed a mother. She knew that there was more to Rebecca than meets the eye. More to her job and the shadowy government agency she worked for and she knew that if she could figure that out, she would be able to find the truth about her father.

It didn’t feel right, the story she had heard from everyone. About this gang that decided one day to come to a nowhere town that had nothing to set up what….. At a glance it made sense but for her, there was something off.

She hated this part of her personality, the part that caught something, some detail and couldn’t let it go and now here she was. Digging for something, some answer and she had no idea what she would find. She looked up at the cathedral, tall and foreboding against the dark sky, pulling a cigarette from her pocket. She lit it and pulled a picture from her pocket, looking into the blue eyes of her father.

Her eyes.

She was going to learn the truth. She was going to find out why her mother hid from her and she was going to get justice for a good man who was taken from her before she could know him.

She just wanted the truth.


	3. Celeste/Mason- Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste thinks on how she got into her current situation
> 
> Prompt: Why Do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Wayhaven Chronicles. I claimed no ownership of canon characters and settings. They belong to Seraphinte games or Mishka Jennings. I am simply playing in her sandbox.
> 
> Detective Celeste Bennett and any other of the OCs that may or may not pop up belong to me.

Celeste sometimes wondered why she kept doing this. Why she always ran into the arms of the most painful scenario. She could take the easy road once in her relatively short life but she never did. She was beginning to wonder if it was psychological. Daddy issues maybe? Maybe Mommy issues? Masochism perhaps. She shifted stifling a groan as her sore body moved, not that she was complaining. She looked over at her sleeping lover. It was still weird thinking of Mason as more an annoyance and one-night stand but here they were, again. He was sleeping in her bed and she had a pleasant tingling all over her tired body. It was sore, but the best kind of sore. She had hoped that whatever the two of them had would have been out of her system the first time they went to bed together. She could screw him out of her system and yet. She shook her head, turning onto her other side. It hadn't worked. She wanted to be around him. Even if it was bad for her health, she still found herself drawn to him.

She wanted to spend time with him, hear his voice, see his stupid eyes. She wasn't really a loving kind of gal but she was beginning to think that...She stopped that thought in its track. That was a bad idea, a pandora's box of heartbreak. Mason wasn't the type, eventually, he would find a new fascination with a new attractive stranger and they would go from lovers to kinda maybe friends or at least teammates and when that happened she needed to be ready for when it wasn't her and make sure she was okay with it. She stiffened when a strong arm suddenly came around her waist and pulled her back, landing against a firm chest, his head resting on top of hers, the intimacy of the situation was new for them. Usually, they finished and he left, or she +got up to shower or occasionally they slept together but he was usually back at the agency by the time she woke only leaving the lingering scent of sandalwood and tobacco behind. She relaxed after a few moments.“Your thinking too loud, it's fucking annoying.” He said, his voice thick with sleep. She chuckled.“We humans call it insomnia, my mind moves quickest when I would rather be sleeping.” She replied.“Maybe you should want to sleep all the time then” He replied,

Celeste rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.Jackass.She chuckled.“I will take your suggestion under advisement. Though then I wonder how you would keep up. Slowing down to explain things kinda seems like a pain.” She said, smirking. She yelped as his hand moved from her side to smack her ass through the sheet she was under. She turned onto her back, looking up into his stormy grey eyes, his self-confidence oozing from him.“If you can be that sassy I clearly didn't do a good enough job.” He said, his voice low and smooth like velvet.“You know what they say if at first, you don't succeed.....” She said suggestively, running a hand down his chest, he smirked capturing her lips in a heated kiss, She runs her free hand over the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he climbed back on top of her, his talented hands finding her most sensitive place, causing her to moan against his mouth. She knew that this was going to hurt eventually, but right now, she didn't care


	4. A-Z NSFW Headcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this on @fairy-tale-babes tumblr and filled it out for Celeste. NSFW. Be warned.

NSFW A-Z

**Aftercare**

Takes aftercare very seriously. Will give whatever you need. You need to cuddle, on it. A shower, there's her bathroom, need company?. Blanket, glass of water. A moment to yourself to catch your breath. She has you covered and you will be cared for first

She needs a quick shower (preferably with company) not necessarily for another round but she like the intimacy, the snuggles and some pillow talk. 

**Body Part**

On others: Arms/Shoulders. She likes broad shoulders and strong arms ( or petites frame). Loves to lay in her lover's arms and trace patterns on the arms and hands, tracing the lines of muscle, counting freckles or touching stretch marks if their are any.

On herself: Her eyes. She thinks they are the nicest shade of blue and balance out her monotone look. 

**Cum**

Is an occasional squirter. It is a very rare occasion and usually happens after an extended dry spell. 

**Dirty Secret**

Worked as a Domme (She hates the terms dominatrix) in college. She isn't a part of the kink community at this point nor does she plan to be. Despite being professional dominate, in her relationships she is definitely a bottom.

**Experience**

Lots. She has been with a variety of partners, of different genders and was very curious in her younger years. She has tried pretty much everything but urine or scat play. 

She likes pleasing her partner and has the tools (and toys) to make it happen. She also knows what she likes and is more then willing to be your guide

**Favourite position**

Lazy Doggy or cowgirl. She also really loves face sitting. 

**Goofy**

Doesn't think sex always needs to be serious, though she isn't goofy. Laughing and joking happens sometimes especially when you are taking it slow

**Hair**

Neatly trimmed triangle. Not super bushy

**Intimacy**

Is a toucher. She takes enjoyment out of small touches. Running finger over her spine, tracing the muscles in your arm. She also loves being naked together but not having sex. She likes to shower but will crawl back into bed dry but nude. Loves the skin to skin. Tries to be romantic. Will hum while snuggling. 

**Jack off**

Does semi frequently, even when in a relationship. Likes to take her time and really work herself out. Toys always. 

**Kink**

Despite her Domme stint. Wouldn't consider this to be her kink. Really likes dressing up for her partner. Whether that is Lingerie or costumes or formal wear. It really turns her on when she knows her partner like her effort and she looks good

**Location**

Anywhere in her apartment is fair game. Outside of that she likes privacy. She might go for like her car or a private opera booth but she isn't super interested in closet and stuff. Though she will make exceptions if her partner is really into that. 

**Motivation**

Craves intimacy and normalcy. Loves feeling wanted and pined over. If you're thinking about her, let her know. It will drive her mad.

Has a pretty high libido when she is really into someone. Wants them as close as possible as often as they can be. She is busy and her brain never turns off. She likes to focus on her partner and really relax

**No**

Doesn't share. Nor urine or fecal matter. Is a switch but she doesn't give up control for just anyone so if domination is your thing you need to earn it. Isn't super into fisting (recipient) She is open to almost anything. 

**Oral**

Loves both to give and receive. Gives excellent head/eat out. She isn't super into 69. She likes oral to be one giving to the other, just focusing on one at a time. 

**Pace**

Can go either way. Sometimes she wants slow playful morning sex on a day off and sometimes it's quick and hard after a day of teasing and pining. She likes all of the above. 

**Quickie**

If it's semi-public, sure. There is something carnal about removing just enough close to be connected she enjoys but she definitely prefers slower sessions. 

**Risk**

Generally prefers her vanilla/bedroom BDSM with her long term partners. But she is open minded. 

**Stamina**

Mid-long stamina. She might need a break in between but if you want all night she can go all night. 

**Toy**

Absolutely. Both giving and receiving. 

**Unfair**

Can be a tease. Especially during the day. If she notices you are turned on (and she will) will lean on that until you either need to go home or are down for that quickie. 

**Volume**

Prefers to be vocal (and loves a vocal partner) can be quiet if needed but you might need to cover her mouth during longer sessions if being quiet is necessary. 

**Wildcard**

N/A

**X-ray**

C-cup. The closer to B the DD. Has a nice, toned butt

Is toned and has a slight hourglass shape. Not super curvy but not flat. 

**Zzz**

Doesn't usually need to sleep immediately after. Loves pillow talk and caressing. Will fall asleep tucked against her partner. 

  
  



End file.
